Small form factors are oftentimes desirable for power electronic systems, particularly for on-board systems. However, the electrical and physical configurations of the power electronic components within these small form factors oftentimes lead to thermal management and assembly issues.
Conventionally, power electronic systems for vehicles and other applications employ liquid- or air-based cooling systems to cool the hottest heat-generating components of the power electronic system. However, because these heat-generating components are oftentimes located in various positions within the power electronic system, such cooling systems tend to be inefficient and bulky.
Furthermore, the casing configuration of conventional power electronic systems precludes close-packing of heat-generating components within the system due to assembly difficulties. Conventional power electronic systems typically have a casing with a full bottom that is cast as a singular piece with the case body. This full bottom prevents subsequent access to the side of the circuit board supporting the power electronic components after the circuit board is coupled to the casing. This lack of access precludes assembly methods that require subsequent access to said circuit board side, such as the connection of connector leads to the circuit board.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a power electronic system that enhances the thermal management and manufacturability of the system. This invention provides such new and useful power electronic system.